goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Rosetta
Rosetta the garden fairy is from the popular Disney Fairies ''franchise. Fairies never tell their age, of course, but Rosetta arrived in Pixie Hollow before most of her friends. So she’s a little wiser than the others. Older too, but she certainly doesn't look it! Personality Edit Rosetta is a garden-talent fairy who is gentle and well mannered but also has a quick wit and a ton of charm. Rosetta shares a sassy streak with Tinker Bell. She always tries to look her best and loves giving beauty tips and makeovers to her friends, flowers, and animals. She is girly and speaks with a Southern accent. Fairies never age, of course, but since Rosetta arrived in Pixie Hollow before most of her friends, she is presumed to be a little wiser than the others. It is revealed in ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue that she dislikes mud, despite being a garden fairy. She tends to become guilty of judging a book by its cover. She once became smitten by an ice-talent sparrow man named Sled. Film appearances Edit ''Tinker Bell ''Edit Like the other fairies and sparrow men, Rosetta was present at Tinker Bell's arrival. Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, and Silvermist first befriend Tinker Bell after the fairy accidentally crashes her mouse-bound cart as a result of a Sprinting Thistle attack. After comforting the tinker, Clank and Bobble arrive with new supplies for the fairies forthcoming trip to the Main Land. Rosetta and the others showcase their magnificent abilities by testing out the new supplies, leaving Tinker Bell at awe. This gives the tinker the urge to go to the mainland, but tinker fairies are not allowed to go as there is no reason. In an attempt to travel to the mainland, Tink decides to switch her talent, something that hasn't been done before. She goes to Rosetta and the others for help, but the friends feel Tinker Bell should accept her destiny. However, like her friends, Rosetta decides to help and an array of different test occurs. Despite the effort, all the attempts fail. After a while, Rosetta and her friends witness Tink repair a music box, proving her talent is correct. Even so, Tink still wants to change her talent and goes to the villainous Vidia as a last result. Vidia tricks the tinker into trying to round up the Sprinting Thistles, which ends up destroying Pixie Hollow's preparations for spring. Tinker Bell creates new ways to repair things after having a talk with Terence. He makes her realize that being a tinker is what she's destined to become. Rosetta stands by Tink's side and uses her inventions, and spring is eventually saved. In the end, Rosetta and the others travel to the mainland as planned, having Tinker Bell, Clank, and Bobble tag along to return the repaired music box to its rightful owner. ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure ''Edit Rosetta plays a smaller role in the sequel. She is first seen with other garden fairies continuing with her normal duties. Later on, Rosetta is taking a flight with Iridessa and Silvermist when Tinker Bell appears and asks for their doses of pixie dust. Unfortunately for Tink, Rosetta and the others need their pixie dust to travel to the mainland. Rosetta is lastly seen during the finale when the fairies celebrate the arrival of the blue harvest moon. Category:Pink Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Lil Peepz Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Columbia Pictures Characters